The information of the existing non-driven vehicles such as semitrailers or camping cars cannot be obtained at a client due to the inability to position and monitor the vehicles during use, which usually leads to the delay of goods, loss of vehicles, unreasonableness of a long time waiting, and the problem that the vehicles have a potential fault but not detected so as to cause a failure in use, so that real-time processing cannot be conducted in use when the situation occurs, thus resulting in great economic losses.